


We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms





	

 

You watched as he strode through the door, his suit hanging perfectly off of his fit frame, his tie pulled loose, the top button of his white dress shirt open. He sat on the edge on the table where you were sitting, hovering over you, his presence intimidating, overwhelming.

You fidgeted nervously. “How much longer am I going to be here?” you practically snarled. 

“Not much longer,” he shrugged. “Just a few more questions, Miss Y/L/N.”

“I think you’ve asked me enough questions,” you snapped.

“I don’t think I have,” Sam retorted. “I’ll let you know when I’m done with you.” His eyes were empty, his face stoic and uncaring, blank. There was nothing there when he looked at you - nothing of the Sam you’d known. You were still trying to adjust to this new, unreal version of the man you loved. Sam without his soul.

You took a deep breath. You’d agreed to try, telling yourself that everyone deserved a second chance. It had been Sam’s idea to do something that the two of you had done before he’d gone to Hell, something that might make you feel like you still had your Sam in your life. You’d leapt at the chance, choosing the role play fantasy that had been your favorite. You straightened your shoulders, determined to follow through with what you’d started.

“Let me go, Agent Winchester, and I promise to make it worth your while,” you purred, rising slowly from your seat, your fingers dragging along the edge of the table as you moved toward him. You stopped in front of Sam, swallowed back the touch of fear you felt, and put your hands on his thighs. 

Sam smiled at you, though it wasn’t the same smile you’d fallen in love with all those years ago - the sweet, innocent puppy dog smile. You brushed his hair from his face, wishing he’d lean into your touch like he’d always done, but instead the smile changed to a smirk, a knowing smirk. You stepped closer, rose up on your toes, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“What do you say, Agent?” you whispered against his mouth. 

He grabbed you around the the waist, lifting you, and in two long strides, he had you against the wall beside the the two-way mirror, his body flush against yours, his mouth on yours, kissing you with intense ferocity. 

“Sam -” you gasped, pulling away. “Someone might see us.” You looked pointedly at the video camera on the wall.

Sam glanced over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing slightly before he turned back to you. “It’s off, told ‘em I work better without an audience. No one in the other room either.” He tipped his head toward the glass. “Just you and me.” He caught your lips in his, just as intense, just as greedy. He wanted you. 

Screw it. Caution thrown to the wind, you returned the kiss, one hand fisted in the back of his jacket, the other in his hair, his groan of desire when you tugged at it making your body hum with need. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your shirt pulled up in the back, scraping against the bricks, your skirt hiked up around your waist, the hard line of Sam’s arousal rutting against you. 

Sam broke off the kiss, pulling away long enough to twist his fingers in your panties, and pull them off with a hard yank, the material digging into your hips for the briefest moment just before the elastic snapped and broke, the flimsy material falling to the ground. He shoved his hand between your legs, two fingers teasing at your entrance.

You moaned, your head falling back and hitting the wall, Sam’s mouth crawling over your neck. He growled, the sound reverberating through both of you, his fingers sinking into you, thrusting and scissoring, stretching you open. He fumbled to open his pants, pulling himself free. He fisted his cock, stroking it several times. He kept one arm around your waist as he lowered you onto his substantial length, both of you groaning as he filled you completely.

Sam held you in place, his hips moving in tight even thrusts, his arm sliding up your back to your shoulder, pulling you down onto him, burying himself deep inside of you. His face was pressed to the side of your neck, his breath hot against your skin, his hair tickling your cheek. He was grunting, slamming into you, the sounds he was making obscene and unbelievably sexy.

You tugged on his hair, drawing another groan from him. He moved faster, fucking you harder, so hard your head and back were slamming into the wall, making for a strange combination of pain and pleasure. Tears were sliding down your cheeks, every emotion possible bubbling to the surface - desire, want, need, love, hate, fear, anger, even sadness. They were crowding your brain, each one jockeying for position,  overwhelming you. Sam looked up at you, catching your lips in his, and for a second, you felt  _ your  _ Sam, felt it in his touch, felt it in his kiss.

The orgasm took you by surprise, a sharp jolt of intense pleasure hitting you out of nowhere, a startled gasp coming from you. You threw your head back, not even feeling it crack against the wall, moaning Sam’s name as the sensations rolled through you.

His fingers dug into your shoulder as he thrust into you several more times, his body going stiff as he let go, his cock pulsing as his seed spilled into you. He kissed you breathless, groaning into your mouth, sweat running down his face and neck. 

Sam nipped harshly at your lower lip as he set you on your feet. He stepped back abruptly and tucked himself back into his pants, then he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tossed it to you, smirking as you tried to pull yourself together. You’d just straightened your skirt when he grabbed you by the upper arms and pushed you back against the wall.

“That was fucking amazing,” he growled, kissing your neck.

“You’re crazy,” you sighed.

“We all go a little mad sometimes,” he replied. He kissed you one more time, bruisingly hard. “I’ll meet you in the car.”

“A little mad,” you whispered. “That about sums it up.”


End file.
